My Way Back in Time
by Redhanded Napolean
Summary: Percy,Paul,and Patsy are all sent back into time to LOTR, they join the fellowship and learn important lessons to life and learn to live. Including alot of romance with the characters. Could they get through this time, alive? And if they do could they eve
1. Chapter 1

**It was your average wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous weather day in London. Not to many of those these days. She walked down the sidewalk of her school. Her hair was as auburn with a red rose shine, pulled back in a half pony tail. She looked up to the sky and her unnatural blue eyes looked into the sun. She was toned and beautiful…well, in her own way. Sixteen years old of her age and still young. Although she was shy and scared, never had a boyfriend, and when she wanted to be, the funniest person you would ever meet. She was always someone to rely on when you had a problem.**

**"Percy!" A voice called from behind the girl. The girl snapped her whole body around looking for the voice that called her. She turned to see her friend Chels. **

**"Chels?" Percy said facing her friend. Chels was panting. "Were you running?" Percy said grabbing her shoulder holding her up. **

**"I…just…wanted…to see your face when I gave you this." Chels said with her usual big smile. "It is a note from Michael." **

**These words were the word of a life time for Percy. Michael Fernandez. The gorgeous boy she had always drooled over in almost all her classes. Percy came back to reality, although stuttering a little. "Michael…Fernandez? What…what does it say!" Percy said taking it carefully from her friend.**

**Chels shrugged, "I don't know….He just told me to give it to you. Well I thought it was important…" Chels said smiling. Percy looked down at the note and studied how it was folded carefully in all its creases. The Prom was coming up, for juniors and seniors. Could this be it? Was she going to be invited by her junior love. She talked to him, but rarely, and once again she lost it. **

**"Here, take it. Take it back." Percy said holding it out to her friend. "Its probably just notes from the last chapter, or maybe a note from the art teacher. Its just a worthless not, nothing of my concern."**

**Chels looked at her friend dumb struck. "Why? The Prom Percy! He probably wants to invite you with him! He is asking you out! Percy take it!"**

**"NO." Percy said with a smile as she turned around to walk in the direction she was headed. Which was the parking lot. "I cant afford to know if he found out about me liking him."**

**"Percy! Me and Allie are the only ones who know though! How could he possibly found out!"**

**"There are ways Chels, there are ways. Let me introduce you to the best way, GOSSIP!" Percy said as she turned the corner.**

**"Your not running away from this one! Percy your not going to be scared." Chels said running up in front of Percy, stopping her. "Percy….Just read it…" Chels grabbed Percy's hand and placed the note in her palm gently.**

**Percy looked at the white note book paper again. On those blue lines could be the words of love to her. She opened her mouth to answer at her friend, but all came out was a glance over to her truck and the biggest gasp she ever gave. A gasp of like she had just got punched in the stomach. **

**"What? What is it?" Chels said turning around. Chels saw what she was seeing. Michael was over by her car. Waiting for her, talking to a couple of his friends. Chels turned around to her pale white friend. "I will go with. Percy look at me." Chels said grabbing her friends arms, shaking her. Yet Percy wouldn't let her gaze off the truck. **

**"Think about it Chels. What if this was happening to you with Pat! What if!" Percy said finally looking at her friend.**

**Chels snapped back her head and let go of her. She slowly came to the side of her. "Oh, crap…" **

**"Wait! Maybe, maybe…" Percy walked over from one side to the other. Chels stared at her confused. Percy stopped and turned to look at her. "What car does he drive?" **

**"I don't know…"**

**Percy grabbed her hair in agony, making some strands come out of her pulled back hair. "I cant do this I got to pick up Paul and Patsy." Percy looked down at her watch. She threw her hands to her sides and screamed with a closed mouth. She snapped her head to Chels, and looked down at the note she held in her hand. It was now…or never. "See you in heaven Chels." Percy turned and walked in the direction of her car.**

**"Go get em'!" Chels whispered. She walked slowly to her truck. Michael looked up from his friends and saw her. He smiled then stepped away from his friends and waited by the back of the truck for her. BAM! Another punch was thrown to Percy's stomach. She could be beaten up and take every bit. She was doomed to a ulser at nineteen. She was just going to walk right past him and hop into the truck. **

**She approached him. "Hey there Michael!" She smiled and waved at him.**

**"Hey there Priscilla." He didn't call her by her nick name. "Did your friend give you my note? I don't know her well I just know she was your friend and you hang out with her a lot." **

**"Yeah, another note from Mrs. Smith another art contest. I see." Percy ran to the drivers side of the truck and threw her bag in. " Ill have to read it later. Paul is waiting for me, and Patsy they'll kill me if I'm late again."**

**"Well…my number is in there, I guess you could call me later." Michael said with a forced smile. "I do want to have your answer by tonight though, please." Percy froze at the words and looked at him. He smiled at her. "Tell the little midgets I said Hi."**

**"Bye…Michael." Percy said and hopped into the truck. She waited for the group of kids to get out of the way and she backed out of the parking spot. She looked in her mirror at Michael and waved and smiled at him. And then pulled out of the school parking lot. All she could say out of this was…IDIOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy felt like throwing her head into the steering wheel a million times. She felt so stupid and dumb. She would do that later…right now she was driving and she had to pick up the evil ones.**

**Paul and Patsy. Paul nine years old with brown hair and blue pale eyes. He hid his eyes behind a foggy and dirty pair of glasses. Patsy a spitten image of Percy. Beautiful and of age eleven. Only her hair was orange. They had been mistaked by many people of being sisters. Paul was a hilarious little joke, and Patsy was a selfless loving person. A angel on earth. Cousins to the end of time. They were known as The 3 P's.**

**Paul waited on the bench, waiting. Patsy did as well. Patsy sat there with her head in the book and Paul sat there with ants in his pants. Swinging his legs on the bench. "Where the bloody hell is she?"**

**Patsy snapped her head up. "Paul how dare you cuss! Your not old enough to do that! If Percy knew you said that!"**

**"Oh! She could care less! BLOODY HELL!" Paul said with a big smile.**

**"Paul! Stop or I will tell her."Patsy said and shoved him.**

**Percy pulled up to the curb by the school. "Anchors away!" Paul yelled and jumped off the bench. He grabbed his back pack and ran to the truck. Patsy followed behind him. **

**Paul flung the door open. "Hey Percy!"**

**"What?" Percy said rubbing her head. **

**"BLOODY HELL!" Paul yelled with a smile.**

**"That's nice get in the car." Percy said motioning for them to come in. **

**"He shouldn't be allowed to say that…" Patsy said climbing in behind him.**

**"Yeah well, I will tell on him later." Percy said. She threw the iPod at her cousin that was plugged into the cigarette thing. "Paul do me a favor and find 'Bad Day' for me will ya'."**

**Paul looked at Patsy with a frown. Patsy returned it to him. "Bad day there Percy?" Patsy asked. **

**"Yeah, they should call this National Screw Up Day…Oh, its older people stuff, teenager stamped. Forget it." **

**Percy drove off and all three sat in silence listening to the song.** **The sun was still shining. And they should have been enjoying the day but they weren't. They drove onto a desserted road with a few cars on it. Percy looked at the kids then to the road again. Percy set the mood usually, if she wasn't happy no one really was. **

**Percy had to stop the silence, "So how was school?"**

**"I beat up a kid today!" Paul yelled. **

**"Percy whats the matter with you?" Patsy said right away after Paul. "You should be happy! What could possibly be making you sad right now! Your opera recitle is tomorrow! Be Happy!"**

**"Patsy you have no idea what I just did, so don't say anything!" Percy yelled right back at her.**

**"She murdered someone, I knew it!" Paul yelled out.**

**"Paul shut up!" Both girls rang out in unison.**

**From the 3 P's gazes they didn't realize they were heading into a forest down the deserted road.**

**"Ok,I got an idea lets play the quiet game." Percy yelled. **

**"Lets not and say we did!" Patsy yealled. "Grow up you big baby! You make everything little into a big deal." Patsy was now ruining her title for being selfless and nice all the time. Believe me she can turn to the dark side. **

**"Hey Patsy! Go play in traffic!" Percy yelled.**

**"Im staying out of this…" Paul sang to himself in a soft whisper. **

**"Gee, I'd love to but-AHHHH! PERCY LOOK OUT!"**

**Before Percy could think twice she turned her gaze back to what was in front of her. They were heading down a hill and right for a tree. Before the knew it…BAM!**


End file.
